his secret
by Elizabete
Summary: he young Sophia Riley dreams of being a lawyer, leaves the Phoenix city Arizona State to study at Stanford University in the State of California, that the beautiful young redhead does not know, will you find more than I was looking for in the city she will know a brilliant lawyer, David Lyon is a few years older than the girl, the young man is not only a lawyer, he hides a secret,
1. Chapter 1

I never tire of looking in the mirror, I'm different, I'm no longer the baby of my father, I will study in another state, I have to take care of myself from now on, but also have to face a farewell party down there . I run my hand through my hair anyway and put the jacket my father gave me.

-Sophia! Sophia! Comes! You will not go down? - Lya says one longtime neighbor, it's weird we never talked us to the death of Sarah. I have really missed Sarah, was she who helped my father in my creation, she was the best friend of my mother and became a mother to me.

Yes, Lya'm ready, I was just finishing packing, the end do not know when I will come back. -falo with a little sadness, because I know that my father, my dear father will miss me and I him, but I have taken the decision and is finished, California will be my new home. Every step that I go down the stairs I see more and more people, our entire neighborhood, there can not be embarrassed by the situation, I turn to my father, who greets me with a kiss and a tender look.

'You're the best part of me Sophia. - The tears threatening to fall from her eyes and suddenly I realize it's because these eighteen years of life I never went out from him, was the perfect daughter! Only studying and helping in the repair shop when he could, no parties or boys.

And you're my hero John Riley. - I'll never forget that look that carries feelings so opposite, he gave up a lot to see me grow up, now I'll have to go on without him, and it is painful for both, through my thoughts people scream: keynote speech!

-It's ... Well ... I appreciate the presence of all, I know you supported me, and ...'s achievement is ours! - The last sentence is full of enthusiasm, then Palmas fill the room, and I prefer to say more words.

Thanks, but I could not fail to thank my father and my two mothers who are in heaven now. - A long break is in the environment, swallow and follow the words. -not Will disappoint the hopes they placed in me, thank you. - Clapping and encouraging shouts makes me grin.

\- Hello Sophia. - Andrew says a family friend, he works with my father in the workshop, is tall and quite strong.

-oi Andrew, I did not know you'd be here. - Reach out to greet him and he pulls me close and hug me, I am undone the end he always showed great interest in me.

-So It's true that you will get out of Arizona? - Your voice has sound disappointment. -Phoenix Is the best place to live. - He adds.

I'm going to Stanford University in California, I always said that one day would study there, remember? I want to be a lawyer and there I will have a good chance. - I do not like this conversation, I look around to see if someone takes me out of this place.

-Lembro, But you could study here, so why go there? He prefers to stay away from your father and me? - It changes a little and do not like this interrogation nor the words he uttered.

\- Do not prefer to stay away from my father, I prefer to study at Stanford, it's my dream, my father is not selfish to the point, he even preferred to Harvard, but the choice is mine. - I let the air inside my lungs and my anger is noticeable.

-Sophia! I have something to give you. - Lya says with excitement, and I thank God for it have taken me close to that psychotic. - Lya picks up a suitcase that was in a armário.- was Sarah who left for you, it actually made me money and I bought everything that is there, I hope you enjoy. -Your smile is from ear to ear. I open the zipper quickly and the bag is filled with new clothes labeled, and a very modern tennis.

-Fico Grateful Lya. - Quickly shooting.

\- Oh, before I forget, she left this amount to help new life, are a thousand dollars. - She reaches out so I can get a sealed white envelope with a kind of red rubber.

She was a mother to me. When she left these things? - Inquire surprise, I never imagined that Sarah had left something for me.

\- A month before he died. She believed in his achievement, saying that you would be a great lawyer, and I think that was right, good luck Sophia. - We hugged goodbye.

-Come, We go princess, or lose ônibus.- my father speaks, I realize he's more excited now.

I'm going! - I say holding my black backpack and wearing a purple cap of the Lakers.

-not're Forgetting anything? -My father says opening both hands in doubt. look around and remember the bag, I go up to get it in my room, and give a last peek inside, I'll miss it here. -Filha The taxi arrived. Here also you? -My father holds the bag that little time I also know.

Yes father, gift Sarah. - On the way to the bus I'm looking out the taxi window sitting next to my father, he's a wonderful father, even without money and experience, he always wanted me to give the best, always there and I'll never forget that.

-Ready! See if you call me when you get there, you are grown up, but I still care about and love you baby.

-I'll Call yes father, take care please. -my heart is tight, I take the envelope bag and give five hundred US dollars for it.

-No Daughter. -he refuses, but put in the pocket of his jacket and he smile. -God Bless you and the Virgin protect you.

Thank you for blessing father.

-The Bus will already leave, I love you daughter.

-Also Love you dad. -My heart tightens.

Anyway Pallo Alto, it is too early here, it was a long journey, more than seven hours and three stops in all, I'm tired, but excited, I take the bag off the bus and put the backpack, I am admiring the place, I can not imagine I'm going to Stanford, happiness is clearly stamped on my face is shaped smile, quickly I feel a push and someone pulls my backpack is a green coat boy, he's violent and fast, ran out and I was in floor, I realize that not a lot of people around, damn it! My five hundred US dollars were in that bag, I stand stunned and realize that the case is still here, this was my welcome to California style.

\- It can not get worse! -falo aloud, and to my surprise it starts to rain, I try to take shelter from the rain and a couple standing in a blue car appears.

-We Saw what happened. Do you want a ride? It asks the man writhing on the car seat to look at me better.

\- I want to. - I have no other alternative'm in another state, in a completely unknown city and no money. I open the car door and give the address to the woman in the passenger seat to smile sweetly, they look like a happy couple.

-Here Is dangerous. -says the woman dragging me from my thoughts. -Where Are you? There seems to be here.

\- I'm from Phoenix, I came to study. -enfatizo.

Oh, congratulations on winning, it is difficult to find young people willing to leave all the comforts of home to study.

I -obrigada.- speak proudly of myself.

-Chegamos ! Girl is given, this is the address that is on paper, this is not a bad place, you just started with the left foot. - The man says that I do not get discouraged.

-ok, thank you for the ride. - Instantly the car jump, the building address is not very beautiful, seems to be an old building, but maybe I should follow the advice of that generous man, need to change the left foot on the right and face my future starts today, that this . Number 203, already look inside the building, pass me a lady with a shopping bag she looks at me so strange, must be because I'm wet from head to toe, I need a shower and a few hours of sleep. Ready! I found it! Toc Toc .. .. I knock on the door and a young blonde meets, she is thin and has clear eyes, she looks at me the same way that the lady of the hall.

-Sophia Riley. - Reach out and offer a smile to the girl. She continues to look at me and turns his back walking to the apartment room.

-I Talked to your father, I will just telling you, he paid too little, you may have to pay me out too. -she is apparently with a wicked smile on his lábios.-Ah, I'm Rebecca Morgan and do not like to bother me.

The apartment is not very big, living room, kitchen, two bedrooms and a bathroom is not very clean, the clothes are thrown all over the place, it seems that not aspire dust for days, the kitchen sink is full of dirty dishes.

Come! I'll show you your room, actually I keep my clothes and shoes in that room, careful not to trip over my clothes, they are very expensive.

I have no words to describe the room mess, everything is thrown out of place, I think I have two left feet, I can not mention this to my father, he would be very concerned, I am adult enough to solve this only .

-Rebeca, My father paid what you asked, I will not give you another dollar or so while the room's okay to put your stuff there, do not need much space to live. -all phrases sound strong and safe, it is wordless, deep breath and says:

All right, but the house cleaning is with you, I will work now, oh and do not think you will find a better place than this. - She lets out a kiss in the air and leaves radiating happiness.

Vacuum, wash, dry, fold, stack, store, phew! Finished organizing the apartment, I am very tired, I need a bath and a good meal. In the kitchen cabinet has only instant noodles, wanted something better, but the pasta will serve today. All the money I had was in that bag that the thief took earlier, I do not know what I'll do, I have only a few notes in my pocket, I can not ask for anything more to my father, and not even say what happened for the first time in my life I feel alone without having someone to tell the news or to tell how my roommate seems cruel. The suitcase that Sarah left is quite heavy, the zipper is great, outline around the bag and open it, has several clothing inside, have some photos, red shoes it is very modern and has a pink card that says: my girl I always believed in you, that's the time you start to believe too. XO. The nostalgia hit very strong, Sarah would be the perfect person to talk now, she would tell me to be calm and trust in tomorrow, I bet. I need to sleep, tomorrow I have to go to college early, I hope tomorrow is a better day than today and that California bring me good things.


	2. Chapter 2

It's a beautiful day, the fields are green and the sky shining, I'm sitting on a checkered tablecloth, there are strawberries and apples around, I feel at home with the sun bathing my face, this is the best feeling I've ever experienced there are no problems or concerns, just my thoughts to hear.

-Free! Riley coffee! - These words tear me of a wonderful dream.

-you Have to make coffee before leaving. - Says Rebecca with an authoritarian tone.

All right. - Are still five in the morning, you come so early? -falo boring, as I sit on the bed.

No, I just want you to make coffee before leaving home. - Sarcasm is the book on his face.

What's wrong with this girl? She looks like she does not like me. I just need to share the apartment with her, do not need to be best friends. Of bathed and coffee, go to the first day of class, I need to choose the subjects of the semester, I have butterflies in my stomach, I look like a child on their first day of school, my father certainly wanted is here now. Damn it! My dad!

\- Rebeca can use your phone? I need to talk to my father. - I beg to her, as they say a prayer to God.

No, you can not, I do not like to share my stuff, but as his father is who pays the rent all right, be brief. - She throws the phone in the chair.

Okay. - It is very individualistic, we would never be friends, ever. I shake my head disapprovingly.

Disco good fast number and am soon on the phone with my father, he realizes that I'm not very happy, the ending is very different than I thought, after some ear pulling off with.

Our campus is huge, there are so many people, so many young people. Hope came knocking at my door, has queues to make entries in the field we want to study, I chose the one I identify myself.

Hi, William Thompson. You speak a boy reaching out to greet me, he has white skin and is not very high, it is thin, very thin.

Hi, Sophia Riley. - I greet returning the smile.

'You signed up in the same subjects as I do, you want to be a lawyer?

\- Yes, I want you too, is not it?

\- Yes, I want, and you can call me Will. - We both smiled as if we were friends of long dates.

-So Will, you're from California?

No, I'm from Texas, I came to get away from my parents. - Suddenly the excited boy looks sad. And you came fleeing that part of the country?

-I'm Arizona, I lived with my father, and no, I did not come flight. - We are walking around campus.

-Sorte Her, come on! The first class will start.

The group has mostly boys, so I prefer to sit near the Will, the final he's my only friend here, there already small groups, one made up of four girls sitting in front, they are beautiful and well dressed.

Oh, before I forget, your hair is natural? - Will stirring speech at the ends of my long hair.

Yes, my father is red. - I say sheepishly, but I should already used most people ask me that, but never a man asked before.

Good morning class, I am the teacher of you, Apollo Lewis, this semester you will be mine. -o teacher is tall, has blue eyes and a beard perfectly modeled on his face.

Gee Riley cat. -says Willian frightfully excited.

I have to agree, had never had a teacher so young and so beautiful before, front girls drool made babies, and boys do not seem to care, except Will, I think he's gay.

In the first class we had indication of books and texts for the semester, I heard and wrote down all detailed in my notebook.

-You Like the class? - Asks the teacher came towards me.

Yeah, it was great Sir Lewis. - Answer while I keep my notebook and I realize that the Will is not near me at that time.

-Apollo Can call me Apollo Miss Riley. -he has a little smile on his face. Soon Will comes to us through amazed.

Hello teacher Apollo was an honor to have class with a lawyer like you. - Will shoot through airless, I think he came running from somewhere.

Call Me Sir please Lewis, and thanks for the compliment. -responde dry and fast, pulling out soon after.

Riley was what I said too much?

He must be having a bad day, that's all, go to the library to borrow books that the teacher indicated?

Come on, I had gone to drink water and when I came back you were talking, he flirted you? - Enthusiasm runs the conversation.

-No Will he only asked about the class, and he is our teacher, would not flirt with a student and on top a freshman dull like me.

Darling go for me, you can be a freshman, but will never be dull, who say it is not me but the curves of your body. - We both gargalhamos in full should have been ashamed of what Will said, but I did not, it seems normal to me.

-That's Phone number from your home? - Will question.

-It But attempts to connect only when urgent because the girl who is the owner does not like me.

-No Problem you call me.

-I Can not, does not link only receive calls. -I speak apologetically.

-until Tomorrow Sophia. -Will Bends bowing to me.

-Up Will. - Reciprocate the game.

-Gostei To meet you, you are not like those normal girls.

I do not know if it was a compliment, but thanks anyway.

-It Was a compliment yes, I meant that you are not boring, is not trying to please everyone to be popular or something.

-Right. - I shrug him. -You Are also very cool, was a time when I did not enjoyed myself so much with someone. - We embrace the next.

On the way home on the bus back reading a few chapters of a book I borrowed the day today was so good I met Will, who seems to be a good friend and be my study partner in the semester, I just did not want to go home and find Rebekah there, however not everything is as we want.

Opening the door I see Rebecca lying on the couch, I believe she spent the whole day on it, judging by the cups and dirty dishes around.

Good afternoon. - Speak softly so as not to wake up.

-We Have to talk about the food. - It awakens instantly and sit down to begin to torment me again.

-What's Wrong with the food?

Your father paid the rent and not for the food, if you want to eat then buy with your money because I work hard and I will not support unemployed people. -all she speaks expressly in the face that is to attack me.

All right, I will not eat anything that I have not bought. - Respond to the serious expression on my face and retreat me then.

God do not have much money I have is to pay for the bus to the university, and I realize I have not eaten almost nothing all day, I just a cup of coffee in the morning and ate a sandwich that Will gave me. Amazingly she managed to mess around the apartment I had cleaned yesterday, it is frustrating, I'd better take a good bath.

is coming to dinner time, in my father's house the food was not good, but always had enough to eat, I'm hungry I'll walk a little in the neighborhood, who knows this desire to eat pass. I did not know there was an Italian restaurant in the neighborhood, I love Italian food, looking out the window I can see a couple eating spaghetti with meatballs, I would give a lot for that plate of spaghetti with meatballs, my stomach complains and decide to return home.

-Sophia, Sophia. -grita Rebekah to see me across the street. 'You're very fast, already got a boyfriend in less than a week, girl I underestimated you.

-What Are you talking about? I do not got a boyfriend here. - I'm pretty patient, but this girl is making me crazy.

Okay, no need to stress, a man called you and asked me to call after about fifteen minutes, no need to thank me, I will work and not come back home today. - Rebeca waddled out with a very short skirt.

I'd better wait to link up there, the only person who has this number is the Will, can only be him. Already in the doorway I hear the phone ring and run to meet it may be something serious.

-Hi. - I speak quickly.

-oi Riley, I called to find out if you want to go to a freshman party that will have today, so you go with me?

-Will, I'm not much for parties and I am without money.

-Sophia We will, I'll get you a cab and leave you at the door of his house in the back, I'm just going to go with you.

-You Have to excuse me Will, I'll be reading the materials to class tomorrow.

Oh Sophia, so I will not, it's a shame I had already paid our part for food and beverages.

-What? Food? I hold the nearest phone ear and ask enthusiastically.

Yeah, and drinks too, he says it will.

All right I will. - Will I hear the smiling on the other side, step the address and he tells me what time it will go to get me.

Damn it! I have nothing to go to a party, wait a minute, I have that suitcase full of new clothes should have something that works for a party there. And it has even wear a dark jeans with a black shirt, these pants became my favorite, at least in front of the mirror I'm fine with it, I hear a horn sound off the eye apartment and see a taxi, it's Will .

-even Though you came Riley. - Will speak while embracing me.

The party is in a huge house, despite being a party to welcome the freshmen party is the home of a veteran, the sound is very high, as we go see them very drunk boys and girls dancing so say offered, it seems that they also drank a little, do not delay and I go near the kitchen, I'm very hungry, as I hope they begin to serve the food, look forward and see Professor Lewis coming towards me, this not what he is doing at a party freshmen?


	3. Chapter 3

Apollo comes at me with a huge smile plastered on his face, his blue eyes shining bright.

Hello Sophia. -says good lively teacher.

-oi Mr. Lewis, say Apollo. -he asked me to call him so, then in front of him, I'll call it this way. - I did not know that teachers attending the cracks of the students. -falo a kind of screaming, because the sound is high.

-And Do not go, today I was an exception. -he picks up a red cup with drink.

-I Was also an exception today. -sorrio as he approaches me.

-No Seems, you're beautiful. -he says close to my ear.

-Professor'm Not believing, you were always invited, but never appeared in any of our parties. -dispara a veteran who ends up causing us to Move away in a little.

-It's Because I never had a particular reason to come. -I hear him speak.

Begin to serve the food and I just picked up some appetizers, they look so good, hunger helps to accentuate my mouth, remember not to eat so fast in life.

-Sophia Go! - The voice of Will seems changed.

Wait a little Will, they began serving food now.

Let's Sophia. -Caem Some tears on her face.

Come on, what's happening? - I leave the concern show.

I do not want to tell, not today.

We took a taxi and decided not to ask anything to Will, the final I did not know right and he looks shaken, something happened at the party and in the midst of all this I forgot to say goodbye to Apollo, call it that seems so disrespectful, I I never called a teacher by his first name. When we got to the apartment where I live, I say farewell Will and go to sleep, I'm exhausted.

Walking through the Stanford campus, suddenly stop and I sit beneath a shady tree, I came very early despite having gone to a party yesterday, I went to a college party yes, I spent fifteen minutes there, but I was, I have a few chapters to read, read them quickly, reading has always been one of my hobbies.

Riley, come early? It asks Will.

-Cheguei The party I went yesterday was not that good, so I slept before the scheduled time. -Consigo Will snatch a smile that seems to want to tell me what happened, I will not insist, like his friendship and that means understanding your time.

-Let's Or your darling will get mad. -That Sounds sarcastic.

-What Darling?

-I Saw you talking to the teacher Apollo yesterday.

\- Was it coincidence that it's there, that's all. -Fico Ashamed of Will's suggestion.

\- Good morning! Well class, everyone knows that I'm a lawyer, and for those who want to pursue a career, tomorrow we will have a trial in our thirst for justice, is not a simple jury because the alleged criminal defense attorney will be David Lyon and they say where tomorrow is his day being defeated for the first time in his career, I want to see this and I want you also see, even those who want to be tomorrow early eight.

Let's Riley? - Will stretching on to call me.

-Of Course.

-You Have to go well dressed and holding hair. -Will Dooms me.

Okay my favorite designer. -I Was very ironic to him.

After several hours of class, and having lots of fun with Will, I end the day here looking for Rebecca Morgan coming home.

-Today I'm not working, I'll stay at home and it would be good that you were somewhere later or to stay inside the room. -Rebeca Speaks exasperation, she definitely does not like me.

Why? -I Also rent this apartment. I say firmly.

'I'll bring a friend today, if you lock in your room I give ... I know, I manage to get you some money.

-Money? in what way?.

'I work in a bar and my friend could not go tomorrow, I could take you, the owner pays very well, two hundred dollars for the night, and if you are good you can win even more.

-Duzentos Dollars a night? - I ask in amazement.

-Is That what you heard, will accept?

-Aceito. -We Shook hands and for some reason Rebekah smile enough.

-It's Tomorrow night, I'll leave the address in the table.

Two hundred dollars? That's a lot of money, I could send for my father, his shop does not walk very well. Rebeca took a man home and the groans they sure had sex, not out of the night room, I was reading the latest books I borrowed in the university library.

The next morning I hear the phone ring, rings quite often is for Rebecca, but I think she still woke up, jumped out of bed and I'll meet wrapped in the sheet.

-Alô. -Falo Still in a sleepy voice.

-oi Sophia is the Will, already called a few times, there are already seven in the morning and the trial will start eight, you will, is not it?

Gee! Will I overslept, I went to bed very late, but I'll do.

-not Forget to attach the hair.

Okay, see you there.

Damn, I'm late today of all days, use my dark jeans falling perfectly like a glove and a white blouse with a jacket on top, comes out as a home rocket, after spending forty minutes in a bus I get a seat justice, climb the stairs in a hurry and try a bath to hold my hair, missing ten minutes to eight in the morning, have to hurry if my hair was not so long would be easier to arrest him. Phew, after several attempts can hold the hair and still two minutes pull the bathroom door that gets stuck a bit and go out too fast, I feel a sharp blow, not that I bumped into someone, my hair is loose, it did not take long for both able to hold it, look at the person I ran into is a man, he's beautiful, is wearing a black suit, her dark hair is neatly combed, we started to look, he has the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen .

You do not look where you're going ?. - The beautiful man asks, looking at some fallen leaves in tea.

-Olho, You are now very close to the door. -My Answer is the time of harsh question.

He looks back at me as he approaches a man to take the scroll through, I go to the courtroom, must have started, see the Will waving to me showing a reserved place, I go through the silent room, but I realize that Not started yet.

-What Hear with her hair up? -Will Question reproaching me.

-Long History, it has not yet begun? -Respondo With irony and inquire after.

We're waiting for the defense lawyer to get it a little late.

It is that old man that the teacher talked about is not it?

-not Sophia, he is the youngest lawyer to defend causes of major impact, it is formed at Harvard, say he is the most beautiful and untouchable city attorney. -Will Cheers to pronounce the last sentence.

cut foot -all will start. -A Man with a hoarse voice speaks.

And I see that the man I bumped comes and goes to the place of the defense attorney, while walking all look at him.

-My Our Riley, this is David Lyon, hold me, it's perfect. -Will Speaks without taking his eyes from the beautiful man.

-Will He is too young to be the best lawyer in town. -I Speak softly.

'Do not kid yourself he never lost a case, Professor Apollo bet he will lose today, it seems that they studied together and did not speak for some reason.

Throughout the trial I stare at the man, he looks so powerful and confident, I blush to remember that I stumbled on it, the trial is not going very well for him, really looks like he will lose, the judge decides to stop for continue in Autumn day.

\- Sophia Apollo will take us to meet some lawyers in a room, we can introduce ourselves and maybe get an internship in the future, shall we? -Will Asks me.

-No Will, I'd rather go home have a lot to do there. -Desço Few steps and see David talking to some reporters about the case, he looks at me while answering one of the questions, his gaze disturbs me.

-I Would not say anything, but will serve snacks for students. -Will Know I can not resist the food, I was not so, California changed me.

All right let's go. -Seguimos To a room, has some students and lawyers start to get to know the future lawyers.

The appetizers are great, are better than the party, everything is beautiful and organized, students rush to talk to lawyers including Will, I'd rather eat a shrimp appetizer with cream cheese, while I bite this turn delight and see David in front of me, I get no action.

I came to apologize for the way in which I spoke earlier with you. It's very serious and every word out of his mouth is so explained.

'I also apologize for what I said. I'm very nervous.

-David Lyon. He extends his hand to greet me.

-Sophia. -I strong grasp his hand and my heart feels like it will jump by mouth, I had never felt anything like that.

If I may. He takes out a handkerchief from his pocket and wipes the corner of my mouth. -cream Cheese. - As he speaks I get very red.

-You'll Not looking for a stage like the others? Talk to lawyers counts a lot.

I'll have plenty of time for that, and I'm talking to one now. - I smile and down the head.

Sir Lyon see you've met one of my best students. Speak Apollo facing David.

And I see you brought your students to see me failing Sir Lewis. -David Is sarcastic, it is apparent that they do not like.

-Sophia I advise you to join with Will. You speak Apollo, he seems upset.

-Right. -While I take I look for David.

-It Was a pleasure to meet you Miss Riley. He smile, it is a small smile, but he smiled at me.

Wait, I did not say my name for it, as I walk I look back and he keeps looking at me.

-Sophia, I was going to talk now with David, but when he saw that students were approaching he retired. -Will Looks frustrated.

-What Sorry Will, I have to go I will work as a waitress tonight.

Thank you for coming. -Will Is very sweet to me.

When Rebekah Go through the door, I get up from the couch, I'm ready to go to work with her the way.

-Rebeca You did not leave me the address of the restaurant.

-No I left because I have come for you, you will drive me, ah, it is an upscale bar and is far from here. -Rebeca Speak as you enter the room, she came for me, I think she is not a witch I thought.

-Ready, Chegamos.- Rebeca speaks very lively, the bar is very beautiful, is bright and the decor is beautiful, seems luxurious even.

Are you going to serve the tables. -Ordena Rebecca and I shake my head in approval, the bar has not opened Rebeca gives me the instructions of the site.

-Sophia Relax, you are beautiful and seem inexperienced, I'll give you some advice, life is too short and we have to enjoy it while we're young. -The Rebeca look is full of malice.

Okay. -respondo.

I see some girls coming, they are young and beautiful, mostly blond, they enter a room.

Who are they? -Pergunto The bartender.

-are Expensive goods. He responds.

-Mercadorias? -Pergunto In a split second.

She barely reached and you are gossiping? - Rebekah warns the barman. - Take it! wear! - Rebecca picks up a black apron and put on the counter.

Customers begin to arrive, are men, some even have white hair, they are very well dressed, I remember David, I have not stopped thinking about him all day, it never happened to me.

You're going! More people arrived. -Rebeca Get me out of my thoughts. No, you better meet the bar.

I'm back to the counter, arranging trays and requests that Rebeca brought me.

Can I place my order? -A Man asks and when I turn to serve you, I do not believe it's David, let fall a tray with fright and he smiled.

-Of Course. -Respondo Bland.

I did not know you frequented this place. - He says incredulously.

'I came to work today, the girl who works here did not come. 'I explain me. -What Will you want?

-Nothing. - He says hitting the counter. - Be careful Miss Riley he warns.

While it comes out I get stop looking at your beautiful walk, it comes out accompanied by two men.

-Sophia, I need to leave for a short time, you will be in my place, I'll pay for it. -Rebeca Not give me choices.

-Right. -respondo.

Where was she? It asks the bartender. -We Had to leave.

-Today Is the day of her stay late here. He speaks concerned.

-I Do not know. He looks at me seriously.

While I serve the tables and do the order, I notice that men look at me strange, it looks like I'm naked, I do not like that, all are unaccompanied and out before finishing their drinks after just the hours and I leave everything instead, I see the time, dammit! It is early, no more bus this time.

'You know what time it will reach Rebeca? - I ask the bartender.

You will not come. He responds.

She was to take me home. -I Speak worried.

You look a good girl, this is not a family bar, they work with call girls and Rebecca is one of them. - I'm stunned by the revelation.

'I live near here, but I can not let you spend the night at my house, I'm married. -The Barman apologizes. -The Bus stop is just across the street.

Damn, Rebecca could not do this to me, she did not pay me I can not call a cab, I'm out of money, go to the bus stop, I know that time will not have any buses circulating and it frightens me, it is very dark and only I'm on the street, a few tears running down my face, I feel very lonely, and running a hand through my eyes I see a car with the headlights get in my way, leaving three men and the driver remains in car.

-oi Doll, let's play? You speak one of the men he's big and has a few tattoos, fear runs through my body, my breathing quickens as one approaches me.


	4. Chapter 4

My mouth is dry, my hands are sweating, I'm afraid of what might happen to me, I try to protect my body with my hands, man approaching caught my arm, it hurts, it pulls me very strong.

-So Let's have fun? -he speaks mocking me.

-Solta Me, I do not want to go out with you. -Grito To intimidate them, but it seems they liked and I feel very disrespected.

God protect me, do not let these men take me, please, sir, while I make this prayer in my thoughts the tears fall and stream down my face, the laughter and laughter these men leave me bewildered, while all this happens a noise very strong seems to come our way is a motorcycle, it is very powerful, the pilot park behind the car so I can not see it, men who were near the car look for the pilot withdrawing attention from me.

Let's face! get in the car! -says One of them too afraid, do not know what this pilot did, but anyway I am too grateful.

And then the monster that was holding me off my arm and runs the car at that time I can not help myself, I'm dizzy all my blood runs away from the face, hear the noise of car tires leaving the same way you came: very fast, my mysterious savior comes to me, he's a black jacket and a motorcycle is a Harley Davidson black.

\- I said to take care of Miss Riley. -That voice is familiar, when he removes the helmet I see your face, God is David, he saved me, I'm paralyzed and I can not say a word, I'm still very afraid. - Do you trust me? -he question very seriously and I light my head yes. -So Rises. -he commands me already putting a helmet on me.

I insurance firm, my arms are around his body, that muscular body, what is happening to me? I'm wishing this man, my heart is still very fast, my hair is flying, dammit this motorcycle flies, we are sliding on the asphalt, and every speed that David gives me the firmest grasp yet, we are going to the most noble the city, where all the houses are huge, just across I see a house with huge walls and gate, David speeds and I think we hit when we got near the gate opens, the house has large palm trees in front, it's beautiful, is the prettiest on the block.

-Chegamos. -David Speaks, his voice is calm.

It helps me to get off the bike and open the door by entering a password, dammit! the house is just perfect, the decor is stunning, seems to be designed for a man, I see a gray-haired man approaching, he is very serious.

Sir Lyon. -the gray-haired man talking with David looking at me surprised, the accent is French I think.

\- Michel this is Miss Riley, Miss Riley this is Mr. Lafaiete. -David Presents, I am very embarrassed.

-You Can call me Sophia. -estendo hand for you Lafaiete.

Hello Sophia. -he has French formalism.

\- Miss Riley will spend the night here. -when David tells you Lafaiete jumps eyes.

-I'll? -indago involuntarily.

Yes, of course it will. -David Talks with the rude expression.

I'll prepare a room. -o Mr. Lafaiete responds instantly.

-No She will sleep in mine. - Mr. Lafaiete and I looked at David unbelievers.

Okay. -responde you Lafaiete pulling out of the room.

Oh, you can also collect. -David Adds.

Now I'm really scared he wants me to sleep with him, I never slept with anyone before, nor with my father, he's cute, but do not want to have sex with him, barely know him.

It's okay? -David Question looking deep inside my eyes.

Yes, thanks to you David. -Falo And he seems to be studying me.

'I need a shower. - I speak looking at my body trying to get away from that look that penetrates my soul.

-Of Course, you're hungry? -David Question while removing the jacket, our shirt seems to be glued to his body, which is beautiful.

\- Yes -respondo in a light speed.

\- Follow me Miss Riley. Speak you Lafaiete that cuts the atmosphere between us.

As I climb the stairs following the Lord Lafaiete watch the house, everything is very clean and very beautiful, had never entered into such a sophisticated place.

\- This is the master bedroom Lyon, on the bed is a towel and a bathrobe for Miss. -he speaks slowly and retires, he does not like to talk.

David's room is understated and uncluttered look like it, the room is almost of the Rebeca apartment size, the headboard see photo of the younger David with a little girl, she looks like him, is it your sister? It looks different in this picture.

After bathing decide down robe, because it is soft and I will not put my jeans two in the morning, down the stairs I hear voices coming from where I seem to be the kitchen I go up there.

\- This girl is very young David, what you intend to do with it? - Question worried Lafaiete.

\- I said I do not like meddling in my life, I just saved you today. -David Responds in exasperation.

\- David you're not exactly a man who saves, hope you know what you're doing.

-Hi. - Speak to warn that I'm around, they look at me at the same time, you Lafaiete looks with concern.

-Can Withdraw Michel. -David Orders.

Yes sir. Miss Riley. -he greets me to leave.

Heck David's shirtless wearing only blue jeans, his body looks like it was carved by some god, his pants fell around his waist, he is irresistible, my God I had never wanted a man like that, what's happening to ? I'd rather not look alike.

-You Like shrimp is not it? -David Asks staring at me with his greedy eyes.

-Gos Like ... yes. -gagueio tucking me in the chair. - You gonna cook? -I wonder.

-not Usually, but today is different. -he responds by placing prawns on a hot frying pan, I like to watch it, it's like I had known him for years, he looks like a chef salteando shrimp while I do not know boil water.

Thank you for saving me, I do not know what would become of me if you had not shown up. head of -falo.

I know the men would rape you and lucky play you in some corner. -he responds by putting the shrimp with some grilled asparagus on a plate, it was very mechanical in response and I let it appear that I was shocked.

-I Am a criminal lawyer Sophia, this is normal for me, eat!

David sits next to me and it makes me uncomfortable, not to be in his presence, but because I feel very attracted to him. I a everything very fast, every mouthful I gave praise and David Smile, was a small smile, but it was beautiful, I finished shortly.

-Sophia You know why you're here? -he me seriously question.

-No I have no idea. - I answer down.

-Since I saw you, I do not stop thinking about you. -he gets up from the chair.

\- I also think of you since. -retribuo the overwhelming look he gives me.

He drags things off the table dropping on the floor, I take a scare with his attitude when he pulls and puts me on the table, his eyes are on fire, I feel devoured by that look, he plays my hair back and open my legs to his hips, he holds my head and close your lips from mine when I feel his tongue enter my mouth and look for mine, my heart seems to jump out of the chest, it's a good feeling, I feel the genital rubbing it on my leg and he puts his hand inside my robe and caresses my left breast, I am very wet, I never felt like, my God! David Lyon making me delirious.

-David. -digo while he's biting my bottom lip.

Um. -he responds and looks much more affected than me, he's consuming desire.

'I need to tell you something, it's important. -he stops kissing me, but is still between my legs. -No Biggie, is that ... is ... -gaguejo.

Speak Sophia. -he looks angry.

\- I never ... never ... I. -falo embarrassed, but I can not hide it from him, it will be worse if he finds the time.

-Never Did what? You never had sex? -he question and shake my head disapprovingly.

Oh, Sophia, how old are you? -he is really angry.

-Dezoito. -When speak he walks away from me and runs his hand through his hair, now I do not know if he is angry by age or my inexperience.

'You want to fuck me? -David Question holding my face with both hands, feel the warmth of his body penetrate the mine.


	5. David

While David holds my face very firmly waiting for my answer, I close my eyes and when I open I see his face close to me and my body starts shaking again.

-I want it. "Responding like a cat who is being handsome, he seems cheerful with my answer.

"Sophia, I will not do anything to you." -He leaves me close and turns his back, he is very handsome.

"Why?" I ask almost begging for an answer, my eyes trying to find his in a frustrated attempt.

"Because you'd want something more." He sounds convinced. "If you fuck me, you'll always want more." "When he says that, I feel his malicious grin, he's very convinced, and somehow I like it on his terms.

"No, Mr. Lyon, I would not want it." - I respond by showing disinterest to confuse him, and descending from the table I notice that he keeps looking at me. "Let's sleep, Mr. Lyon, or will you stand there and watch me?" I put a hand on my waist, I'm pretty sarcastic.

I'm going up the stairs and David is coming up behind me, I try to roll, because I know he's looking at my ass, when we get to the bedroom door he opens it very slowly, and a low sound starts to play, Cell phone, it's David's.

You can talk. "He's very formal with the person on the other end of the line. "I told you I do not want his case." -He's pretty gruff. "That he and his millions go to hell, and do not call me at dawn." - he says bravely, for a moment I forgot that I was with the most expensive and coveted lawyer in all of California.

Looking better at the room I notice that there is a painting with a figure of a lion painted in black and gold, it is a beautiful work of art.

\- It's a family symbol. -David speaks in the corner of the room with his hand in his pocket, he is still shirtless, I get scared.

"It's very beautiful." -Acrescento.

-I know. He talks into the bathroom.

I sit on the bed and hold the portrait door on the headboard, David looks happy next to that girl, they have the same eye color and are well dressed in what looks like a party.

"You're very curious Miss Riley. "He speaks by pulling the picture frame from my hand and putting it back where I took it.

-Who is she? -indigo.

"She's someone you will not meet. -He talks as he goes to the balcony to observe something, he was very rude to me, for the first time today.

He is wearing neutral pajamas, I preferred him without the shirt, that thought makes my face turn very red. He sits beside me on the bed, I swallow dry with this tension.

"There are some things about my life you should not know. "He's looking down at the floor as he talks and I try to figure it out.

He goes around in bed and lies down looking up, I lie down slowly beside him and I turn to look at him, his face is beautiful, it looks like it was pulling out of a magazine cover, there is not a spot or scar , Everything in it is perfectly carved mainly his lips.

"Who are you?" David asks, turning his face to see me.

"I do not know who I am today." I whisper. "And you?"

"Today I do not know what I'm doing to you in my bed. "He's very honest with me, and he says that to sidestep the question. "Tell me more about you." -He asks.

"I always lived with my father in Arizona, he took good care of me with the help of a friend of my mother's to Sarah and today I study at Stanford. I concluded.

"And your mother?" He asks with a question mark on his forehead.

"She died some after I was born." I calmly speak.

-I'm sorry. -He speaks, but it seems he does not feel, he is very cold, but I pretend to believe. "Let's sleep that tomorrow I have a trial to finish.

Damn the judgment, I totally forgot, I'll have to go home before, David hits palm once and the room light goes out, he claps his hands twice more and the ceiling lit up with some spots that look like stars in the sky, it's beautiful.

"She's my sister." David speaks. -The girl in the picture is my sister.

-Thank you. -Thank you for the honest answer.

My eyes open gradually, I rub them, where am I? I sit quickly in bed, ah in David's room! I almost can not believe I'm here, looking at the side of the bed I realize that he's not there, I get up and go to the bathroom to wash my face and teeth, I fix my callus and I give a few beats on my face that is too white To find David Lyon, seen my clothes and I go down the stairs and nothing of him, in the kitchen too, did he leave without talking to me? I can not charge him, it's nothing to me, I hear a noise and I come looking for where it comes from, it comes from a door that is closed I open quietly, David is wearing a pair of shorts that the professional fighters wear and with similar gloves too, On the floor has a sack of sand and David is positioned on top of a few blows, it's very violent, but it's sexy, I can knock down an object that is on a table, not this, David looks at me still leaning on One knee on the floor and another on the sack.

-Good morning Sophia Riley. "He comes toward me, is sweaty and unkempt, it should be unconstitutional to be so beautiful at this time of the morning.

-Good morning, David. -Responding by placing the object in place.

"Do you like it?" He raises his fists showing the fights.

-Yes. My eyes stare into his.

Come on! "He pulls me into the center of what looks like a workout environment.

"Lift your fist like this, one hand protects the face and the other blows the blow. -Do you? He expresses himself very well for a fighter.

-Ok. -I agree.

-Give me a blow now! -He's standing in front of me.

I try to hit him with a left hook, he dodges and knocks me to the ground very fast, he gets on top of me, his scent is great, he looks like he's going to devour me, my breath is very breathless, my heart Accelerates in a split second, who is this man?

"You have to protect yourself, Miss Riley. He speaks smiling and standing up. - We have to have coffee to get out. He speaks from off me.

"I have to go home before going to trial." Still breathing and looking at him from the floor.

"I'm going to take a shower, you want to go?" -He asks, My God! A shower with David? My whole scalp is on alert. "Do you want to go to the kitchen for coffee?" He completes laughing at the silly expression on my face.

-I want it. "Responding while watching he goes to the bath, his butt is beautiful, what is happening to me? I wonder, looking down at the floor with shame.

Arriving in the kitchen I see Mr. Lafaiete, I see a table full of food, it is a feast. "Good morning, Miss Riley. He speaks kindly.

-Good morning, I'm already leaving Mr. Lafaiete. "I do not think he liked me at all, at least he made me understand what I heard David say."

-I did not know what you liked, I decided to do a little of everything. "He seems to apologize.

"Thank you, but I have to go, but. -I got a sandwich that was on a tray.

Mr. Lafaiete accompanies me to the door and David appears in a nice suit and his hair well combed.

"Where are you going?" "David asks, and Mr. Lafaiete leaves.

-I'm going home.

-Have coffee! - He orders and I lift the sandwich that is in my hand, he purses his lips as if in disapproval. "Okay, but I'll ask you to leave them at home."

"You do not have to. -When I talk he looks at me angry.

\- You do. "He speaks the last word.

As he grabs the door of a Mercedes-Benz armored car, I take the last look at the house, after all I will never return here.

"So you can not have sex with me?" "I wonder, I do not know where I got the nerve."

"Not Sophia. "He replies too seriously to my taste.

"Can we be friends?" I insist.

"I do not have friends, let alone friends. He puts his hand in his pocket and with the other points in the car.

Damn, I screwed up, he was almost there and I screwed up, I do not think I'm going to find someone who messes with me the way David Lyon moves, the driver is very serious he does not say anything to me, I will not let David Lyon me To affect so much, if he does not want me in his life I will not insist, although I want to, I went all the way to Rebecca's apartment sitting on a soft leather bench, thought, and when I arrive I realize that I do not I spoke the address to the driver who opens the door for me, I do not know what to think anymore, take a huge outside was not in my thoughts.

Riley came early. Rebecca mocks when I enter the apartment.

-I want my money and nothing else. -My mood sucks today.

-Calma, you're stressed out here. - She puts the money on the couch.

"It was cruel what you did to me yesterday, I was almost raped.

"Do not exaggerate Sophia. "Rebecca cares little of me.

-I'm getting out of here. I was aggressive.

"And where are you going?" Here is perfect for you and no one will ask the low amount that I ask. She's afraid of losing her rent.

"I'm going under the bridge if I need to, but here I do not sleep another night.

"Your lovely daddy will not like this." "She threatens me.

"Do not open your mouth to talk about my father. "I'm really upset and withdraw so I will not get in touch with her.

-Thankfully, I arrived in time to attend the trial, today is a bad day for me, I'm probably going to sleep on the street, I took off and I do not know how to explain it to my father.

-Olá Sophia. Professor Apollo is coming to see me.

-Oh Professor, I mean Apollo.

"I need to talk to you." -He pulls me.

You can talk. "His blue eyes are looking at me very differently.

"I do not know how to say it, but I want you to be more than a student to me. -He looks nervous.

\- What do you mean? "I do not understand anything.

"Then let me show you." "He comes with everything on top of me and kisses me.

He pulls me close to his body and puts his tongue inside my mouth, and in an instant I push him.

"No Apollo, you're my teacher. -I'll run away and see Will, I'll hug him very hard.

"What was Riley?"

"I do not know, I do not know anything else. -I'm dizzy and recapitulating today is the worst day of my life, I took off, I have nowhere to live, I do not know how to explain it to my father and I was seized by my teacher.

"Can I help you in any way?" "Will is very worried.

"Do you know where there's a bridge in town?" He asked, and he smiled.

"No, why?"

"I have nowhere to live, Will. I speak low.

"Come live with me, my apartment has only one bedroom, but we split. -Will proposes excited.

Really? Would you let me live with you?

"Of course, it would be good for studies and conversation. "He completes, and I agree.

When we are finished talking David arrives with two security guards and the reporters fall on him, he ignores them and enters.

"Come on, the eyewash has arrived. -Will talk drooling over David, if he knew I slept in David's bed would die.

We sit in the middle of the courtroom, I can not see Professor Apollo, if I'm lucky he must have left, David comes in and as usual everybody looks at his every move, he sits in his place at the table and takes A sip of water, a pretty woman enters the room, she is dark and has short straight hair, is very elegant and lean, she goes to David and puts his hand on his shoulder, who does she think it is?

-Who's Will? I ask, very affected.

"She's David's fiancée, at least that's what the press is talking about, she's very lucky. Will says admiringly.


End file.
